ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a pegasus who is proved to be very timid and shy, but is really a psychopathic serial killer. As a sign of foreshadowing, her cutie mark consists a bloody dagger. She talks like Fat Albert in reference to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "Bridle Gossip", where Zecora's curse causes Fluttershy to talk in a deep voice. History Fluttershy first appeared watching Applejack eat a lot of apples, saying, "Hey, hey, hey! This I gotta see." After Applejack put herself in a coma, Fluttershy and the others went to see if she was alright. While Discord was out destroying Ponyville, Fluttershy was shown eating what might have been grass. Twilight Sparkle, who needed help finding the Elements of Harmony, tried to get Fluttershy's attention by poking her in the butt a couple of times with her horn, to which the surprised pegasus turned around and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing!" Twilight then asked Fluttershy if she had seen the Elements, in which she responded by saying she hasn't, and told her to stay out of her shed. Fluttershy later appeared getting a new dress from Rarity, who rudely used her horn magic to drop the dress on top of her. Underneath the dress, she told Rarity to stay out of her shed as well. Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie tried to look for the Elements of Harmony inside Fluttershy's shed, but forgot about what she said about people going in there. Spike tried to remember through some flashbacks, but just ignored them, saying, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." The trio then entered the shed, only to find out that Fluttershy had killed all of her animals and decorated the inside of it with their organs. Instead of noticing that, Spike found out that she kept a bunch of "PlayPony" (a pun on PlayBoy) copies in a box (which also got Rainbow Dash's attention). Even though Pinkie noticed the dead animals, she just considered it as "weird art." Rainbow then walked up to her, and said that this is what they should've expected from "some quiet b**ch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures." Shockingly, the three of them then found out that Fluttershy had also killed Derpy Hooves, and made her into a decorative toaster cozy. All of a sudden, Fluttershy unexpectedly met the trio in her shed, got out a chainsaw, and said, "What'd I tell ya'll about coming in my shed?!?" She then sang a song (along with the animal skeletons and Derpy toaster) sung to the tune of the "Fat Albert Theme Song" (due to the way her voice sounds). During the song, Spike and Pinkie Pie escaped through some windows, leaving poor Rainbow Dash behind. Fluttershy, still singing, then locked Rainbow up in a torture chair, and sliced her in in half with the chainsaw. Just as the song finished, police cars were shown lining up in front of the shed as two police officer ponies barged in, demanding to know what was going on. Fluttershy (using the face she has in the real show) tried to tell them that this isn't what it looks like, but, of course, it was hard to believe her by the sight of the things surrounding her, and the fact that she was holding a chainsaw halfway through the dead Rainbow Dash (who had one half of her fall over). In the end, Fluttershy got sent to a mental hospital, locked up in a straight jacket and a muzzle, as two guards were shown putting her in her cell (while Spike and Pinkie witness the whole thing through the cell window). One year later, Fluttershy soon got rehabilitated, and was looking good as new (despite still having her creepy eye-shadowing). After checking out of the hospital (wearing a small hat and tie), she picked up her suitcase, waved good-bye to the doctor and Nurse Redheart, and walked along down the path. As she was walking, Fluttershy looked up at the sky, and suddenly saw the sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma after she supposedly killed her) that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. She then found herself, along with her friends, watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan), and getting wiped out by a tsunami of Discord's blood after Rainbow decapitated him with the Sword of the Holy Titans. After the fight, Fluttershy and the others visited Rainbow in the hospital, telling her that she can come in her shed any day (but then told her to, seriously, not to; revealing that she still doesn't want people going in there for some reason). She was also happy that everyone was together again, as she joined in the group hug. Fluttershy was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every Apple in Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. In the epilogue, we found out that Fluttershy had also redecorated her shed by replacing the dead animal skeletons with pink wallpaper, floors, and furnature. As she was drinking some tea inside her new redecorated shed, Discord's decapitated head suddenly came falling out of the sky, crashing through the roof, landing right beside her. When the head opended its eyes, it looked around and saw a non-amused Fluttershy saying (darkly), "You're in my shed!" Non-Cannon Appearences Fluttershy was shown is her cell giving a message to all of the bronies at Canterlot Gardens until it was ruined by Spike, who just walking outside her cell window. Spike was insulting the bronies by saying the that their costumes smelled (as poor Fluttershy tried to tell him to leave), when Pinkie Pie came along and asked what he was talking about, and what a brony was. He told Pinkie that bronies are adult men who like cartoon ponies, which made her feel disgusted. Being fed with their mean insults to the bronies, Fluttershy told Spike and Pinkie to leave by saying, "I'm not gonna tell you guys again. Hey hey hey. Stay outta my video feed!" However, Spike and Pinkie just laughed because they told her that she can't do anything because she's in her cell while they're outside. Unexpectedly, Fluttershy somehow got out her chainsaw, pulled the string with her tail, and frightened them. As soon as they run away in fear, Fluttershy giggles to herself, knowing that that would work. Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Villains Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of three pink butterflies, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a bloody dagger. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM uses her wings, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't use her wings. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM does not have a catchphrase, while Fluttershy's catchphrase in PONY.MOV is "Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed!" * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is a sweet, kind, and timid pony who loves and takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a cruel, psycho killer who will murder whoever enters her shed (until she got rehabilitated). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM speaks with a quiet voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV speaks with a loud voice that sounds like Fat Albert and, sometimes, Barney Gumble from The Simpsons. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM actually is shy, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV used to pretend to be shy so that people don't know that she's really a killer. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is cute, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is scary. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is calm, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is insane (until she was cured, almost). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a squeaky voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a raspy voice. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a long mane, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a short mane, noticeably. * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV kills them (until before SWAG.MOV). * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM got bullied by three rude male pegasus, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV got bullied Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie frequently to date. * Fluttershy in MLP: FIM was somewhat traumatized by bullying, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't seem to mind; just as long as nobody (or, otherwise, "nopony") enters her shed. * Fluttershy in MLP: FIM lives in a cottage, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV lives in a shed. Relationship * They're both yellow. * They both have a pink mane. * They both live in the forest. Gallery Pinkieyagotta.png|"Hey, hey, hey. This I gotta see." Tammpon.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie look at each other, amazed, as Applejack eats a lot of apples. Up la but.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at Fluttershy's butt. tsbutt.png|"Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing!" Prom.png|"No! Don't laugh at me! Stop laughing at me!" Murder.png|Fluttershy sings "Gonna Eatcha Brains". Ps.jpg|Fluttershy with a chainsaw. Death.png|Fluttershy (with her actual face) kills Rainbow Dash. ("Um, this isn't what it looks like?") Fs-locked.png|Fluttershy gets locked up. Mane4 and Spike.png|Fluttershy and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Fluttershy and her friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Fluttershy and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again. Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Villains Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes